


Having Kids

by animomma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Kagome is done with being pregnant.





	Having Kids

“You know what, I changed my mind. I’m not having kids.”

Inuyasha looked over at his wife, perplexed. “Huh? Whaddya mean, Kagome?”

“I mean just what I said. I’ve decided I’m not having kids anymore.”

Despite himself, the half-demon snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter. “Um, don’t you see a problem with that?” He looked pointedly at her rounded belly.

She groaned and flopped backwards onto the floor. “I know, but I’m just so miserable! I’m still throwing up every day on top of having acid reflux, my feet are swollen, my back is killing me, and I feel like a giant cow! When is this baby coming?”

Scooting closer so he could see her face, Inuyasha said cautiously, “You know what the midwife said. You should be due in a couple weeks.” He had learned through this pregnancy that his wife was even more emotionally volatile than usual right now, and was trying his best to not get yelled at―ah, be sensitive to her needs.

Thankfully, this statement didn’t seem to upset her. She sighed up at the ceiling and replied in a defeated voice, “Yeah, I know. So that’s why I thought maybe we could just not have kids. Sounds like a good plan, yeah?”

Damn, she was adorable. Chuckling, Inuyasha placed a hand on her swollen stomach. “Kagome, I know you want this kid.”

Her eyes rested on him, and her expression softened a little. “Well, yeah, I guess so.”

Encouraged, he continued. “You’re just tired. Don’t worry, the baby will be here soon, and then it will all be better.”

Her gaze snapped, and she growled at him, “Oh, will it be soon? I’m sorry, would you like to carry this child inside of you, and then tell me how SOON it’s going to be born? Because I think that sounds like a fabulous idea!”

“Uh, I…”

“And will it really be all better once the baby is born? Really, Inuyasha? Have you ever been around an infant before? Do you have any idea how much work this baby is going to take? Not to mention the crying, and not sleeping, and constant feeding, and―” She suddenly stopped, and her expression changed to one of exasperation. Sighing, she held her hands out in front of her. “Help me up, will you? I have to pee again.”

Standing up and straddling her, Inuyasha reached down and, grasping his wife’s hands, gently pulled her to her feet. As she waddled off, he sighed in relief. Saved by the bladder.

She must have heard him, because without even looking back, she snapped, “Don’t think this is over! I’ll be right back! Sit, boy!”

With an inadvertent yelp, Inuyasha was thrown to the ground to await her return. As he watched her walk away, he reflected that at least she was worth it.

And, he was sure, their baby would be, too.


End file.
